


Nico the Cheat

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico has never been above "fudging" results.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	Nico the Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wake Up Challenger 2021 prompt Easy-4 "Write a genfic".
> 
> Also, this is based on a real Love Live fact, Nico actually did fudge her bust measurement for official numbers canoically.

Maki had known that Nico was competitive. And, quite frankly, she’d also known that Nico was a cheat. But when she found herself looking at the “official” stats for μ’s, she found herself in awe of Nico’s brazenness.

“Nico, what the hell is this?”

Nico looked up from her book over to glance at the sheet of paper Maki was dangling in front of her. “Our official measurements,” she said. “I know it’s a little creepy to have people asking for our three sizes, but that’s the reality of being an idol, you know? There’s a certain-”

“That’s _not_ what I mean, Nico.”

“What do you mean, then?” Nico said, crossing her arms. “I’m not a psychic here, Maki.”

“Nico Yazawa,” Maki read aloud, glaring at Nico. “Blood type A. Height 154cm-”

“154 and a _half_ centimeters,” Nico grumbled. “But they told me to round down.”

“-Bust 74?” Maki said incredulously.

Nico scowled at her. “What, are you gloating or something?” she grumbled. “Yeah, yeah, little miss heiress inherited bust 78 along with the hospital, go ahead, laugh it up-”

“Your bust is _not_ 74.”

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nico said woodenly, her face suddenly going completely stiff as she avoided meeting Maki’s eyes. “It says it is right there, doesn’t it?”

“Who, exactly, do you think collected the physicals for this?” Maki snapped. “I saw your sheet, and it said-”

Nico gasped, holding her hand up to her absolutely not 74 cm chest in horror. “Maki Nishikino,” she said, aghast. “Are you telling me that you _illegally read confidential medical paperwork_? And on top of that, you’re going to _reveal its contents_ right here in the club room? Honestly? For someone who wants to be a doctor, that sounds like a career ending scandal.”

Nozomi snorted with laughter, trying to cover it up with a cough as Maki shot a glare in her direction.

“It’s not _confidential_ ,” Maki said. “We took those results and published them, remember?”

“So you agree then,” Nico said innocently. “That everything there is directly from my physical examination report?”

Maki glared furiously at her, and Nico winked outrageously. This goddamn cheeky little brat…

“If,” Nico said, before Maki could speak. “Hypothetically, there was some kind of discrepancy between the two, wouldn’t that run counter to your idea that I’d made that document public? And I seem to recall you telling me just the other day that medical paperwork is confidential by default unless the patient shares it.”

“It’s a physical report, it’s not-”

“It’s still a medical report, Maki.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Maki said, crossing her arms.

“And you’re on the cusp of violating medical ethics, _Maki_. So how about you just keep whatever you claim to know to yourself-”

“Your bust is 71 cm, Niccochi.”

Nico spun on Nozomi in a fury. “You _judas_!” she shrieked.

“Of course Nozomi would know,” Umi said, sighing.

“Alright, fine, so I _embellished_ a little,” Nico grumbled, crossing her arms. “It’s not like it’s not still the lowest number on that sheet…”

“Nyahaha, even _I_ have a bigger bust than that,” Rin said.

“Oh shut up,” Nico grumbled, slumping down in her seat.

“It’s fine, Nicocchi,” Nozomi said. “Size isn’t everything.”

“You _especially_ shut up,” Nico said, pointing at Nozomi angrily, who made a mimed gesture of zipping her lips closed.

Maki sighed and set the paper down, rubbing her temples.

“It’s too late anyway,” Nico said triumphantly. “It’s already published. Do you really want to go through the effort of revising it at this point?”

The worst part about Nico, Maki mused, wasn’t that she was too competitive, or even that she cheated.

It was that she had absolutely zero shame.


End file.
